Endless Euphoria
by Julyuu
Summary: He scowls, she smiles, he growls, she smiles. He smiles, she cries.


Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. Naruto. [but I wish I do,sobs.]

_En_dle_ss_ Eu_pho_ria

.

.

.

"I want your heart," he muses.

"Why asks for something you already have?" She smiles.

* * *

He scowls, she smiles, he growls, she smiles.

He smiles, she cries.

* * *

When pink and green occupy his vision, Sasuke forgets the black, black, gray, black, and red of his life.

* * *

As earth shatters beneath her fist, he knows that he shouldn't be messing with her.

* * *

He unsheathes his katana with his trademark glare in place, but halts when she wraps her hands around him.

* * *

"Marry me," he says as he stares at her glowing green hands over his arm, his bangs covering his eyes.

She blushes, the same tint as his cheeks when she rests her hands on his arm.

* * *

His bloodline limit activated itself as his eyes follow the line of her (creamy, soft,soft) legs and her (mouth-watering) curves

as she made her way towards him.

* * *

He runs his fingers through his bangs, and wonders why she always does that too.

* * *

Her nimble touches send shivers down his spine, and her warm breath set his skin ablaze.

* * *

He watches her back, her hand stirring a bubbling pot on the stove, and waltzes around his kitchen,

and can't help but reminded to the former matriarch of the Uchiha household.

* * *

He brushes the strands of hair from her face, and buries his fingers in her hair, just because he likes the feel of her hair against his fingers.

* * *

His body is on fire, and he's sorry, for hurting her, for making her face contorted in pain.

* * *

He's about to pull back, but her sensual gaze and lingering touch on his shoulder makes him think otherwise.

* * *

He pulls her into his arm, crushing her to his length of body, and kisses her forehead, cheeks, nose, eyes,

and mutters a chocked "Thank you," before he claims her lips.

* * *

Slowly, and gently, he cradles her, and put his shaking hands on her swollen stomach, and let it stays there, indulging the warmth it radiates.

* * *

His eyes widen a fraction as a he feels a kick, and almost instantly, he smiles.

* * *

"He's strong," he says. "Yes, like you," she replies. "No, like you," and he silence her with a kiss.

* * *

When she crashes the house down, stomping and kicking things over because it's "_Cherry_ ice-cream, Sasuke-kun,"

and "not freaking raspberry," even he has the grace to look sorry.

* * *

He literally bangs through the hospital door with his broken left arm and a huge gash on his leg

when the messenger says "She's in labour.

* * *

He nearly trips down at the sight of her with a bundle of blue blanket in her arms, smiling tiredly at him.

* * *

He receives the bundle of joy with trembling hands, and let his tears slip as he lands his eyes upon the child, _their_ child.

* * *

He kisses her forehead with his eyes close, and she smiles reassuringly at his unspoken gratitude.

* * *

He stares, not minding the pain on his arm and leg, not even moving when Shizune heals him,

and stares at his newborn heir cradled in his wife's arms.

* * *

"Itachi," he says, with trembling voice and white knuckles, and rests his newly-healed hand on the baby's head, and repeats, "Itachi."

* * *

He didn't mind standing in front of the nursery for god knows how long because seeing her smiling with Itachi cradled in her arms

is just a sight to behold.

* * *

He watches with amusement as two small hands lift the heavy Kusanagi with a toothless smile splattered on his chubby face.

* * *

He was teaching Itachi how to properly spell 'tomato' when his wife decided to break the news to him.

* * *

That night, he held her tighter than usual, accompanied with his constant 'thank you' and 'Sakura', as the good news kept replaying in his mind.

"Itachi's going to be a brother soon."

* * *

His life is not always filled with smiles and warm meals and passionate (crazy, wild, wild) nights.

There are shouts, screams, tears, and cold bed. But he won't have it any other way.

* * *

He softly plants a kiss on the crown of her head, and wipes the stray tears on her cheeks.

* * *

"I'm sorry," he will say, because she's worth it.

* * *

This time around, he's here, and it's driving him crazy, every passing minute is like a needle stabbed in his eye,

and her scream of pain kills him inside.

* * *

When the soft coo of a child (and getting louder) fills his entire senses, he hauls Itachi in his arms and again, pounces on the door.

* * *

He cradles the freshly wrapped baby in pink, pink blanket, and his eyes soften as Itachi plants a kiss on his sister's forehead.

* * *

She smiles, and he's thankful.

* * *

He wraps his hand around her, ignoring her giggles of 'no' and 'the kids will see', and holds her tighter.

* * *

There are untouched dinners and slamming of doors and broken dishes once in a while, but there's always longing gazes and nimble touches and

chocked apologies.

* * *

His favourite moment will be her standing by the stove with the kids chattering at the dinner table but hers

is always the sight of him sprawled on the floor with Itachi and Sora and Ryuu and Yuuki on top of him.

* * *

His Sharingan springs to life at the mention of "a boy in my class," from Sora's lips.

* * *

He's never one for PDA, but with her, he's be the one who pulls her close, kisses her on the cheek, or rubbing her back ever so softly.

* * *

"Have you told her?" The dobe-turned-Hokage asked, and he kept his gaze away, guilt flooding his entire being.

"You should," the blonde added, "She needs to know."

Silence. But Naruto knows him more then he knows himself.

* * *

"Sakura, I-" he starts, but the words die at the tip of his tongue, and the disappointment in her eyes hurts him

more than a Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu combined.

* * *

But then she smiles, the same smile she reserved for him and her family, _their_ family, and says, "I understand."

* * *

Except she doesn't. Because he sees her smile sadly ever so often at the picture of their wedding,

or when he's playing with the kids, when she thought he's not looking.

* * *

She cries one night, when he's asleep, or so she thinks, and her broken confession albeit hurts him, it soothes him to sleep.

* * *

She's watching the kids train at the backyard when he suddenly pulls her into the house and has his wicked way with her in the laundry room.

* * *

She frowns every now and then at the way he's looking at her, and the way he seduces her lately, but the questions lay forgotten as he kisses her to sleep.

* * *

Itachi has been smirking and chuckling every time he sees her, and Sora has been giggling while whispering to Yuuki,

and Sakura thinks she might lose it when Sasuke put his index finger to his mouth, telling the kids to keep quiet about something.

* * *

She pushes him when he leans for a kiss in front of the kids, and punches him when he holds her tighter and parts her lips.

* * *

Seeing her tears has never been on his list, but tonight he lets her, as she reads his diary.

* * *

"I'm happy," he says, and he looks deeply into her eyes, and his silent confession echoes with every inch of his touches.

* * *

He's still the same silent, brooding man, but he's a happy, silent, brooding man.

.

.

.

-fin.

Sobs. Been neglecting this fic for such a long time and now this happens. Review please? *puppy eyes* and yeah, Sasuke's a perverted bastard who can't even confess to his wife. *sigh*


End file.
